


Suspicious Twinklings

by qthelights



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic I ever wrote.  I read it through my fingers ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Suspicious Twinklings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I ever wrote. I read it through my fingers ;)

Josh suddenly gets this really bright twinkle in his eye and I’m immediately suspicious.

“Let’s get married!” he exclaims.

Second nature.

“Married?”

“Yeah!” he exclaims all happy and bubbly. Yeah I know…bubbly… but its true. Josh has been acting really weird all afternoon. He got some senator on our side this morning for this upcoming thing. And since then, he’s been acting like he’s four years old and has drunk a little too much red cordial.

“Don’t you think that we ought to, I don’t know, ‘date’ first perhaps?” I reason.

“What for? All the stress and worry… Let’s just go to being married and skip that. Straight to honeymoons and secure loving relationships.”

He said all that with a straight face… and he’s looking at me kind of intently. This mood is really starting to weird me out.

Or it would be if the twinkle wasn’t still there.

“Are you saying you want to be in a secure, loving, honeymoon-esque relationship with me, Josh?”

He jumps up from the floor, where he was surrounded by a paper mess of his own doing, and bounces onto the couch beside me.

Onto my neatly stacked and carefully sorted piles of paper.

Sigh.

“Yeah! Why not, Donnatella!” he winks and continues to bounce.

I laugh at the comment, “Why not? I can think of quite a number of reasons why not actually. Do you really want me to list them for you?”

He gets this crestfallen you-just-killed-my-puppy-dog face…and its so hard not to laugh more. Heh. I know he’s playing though. The twinkle is still present. Josh slumps back into the couch, the sound of crumpling papers accompanying the move.

“You don’t want to marry me, Donna?” he pouts a little.

I have to tell you, that’s not how I imagined getting that question from Josh. And I have imagined it… just once or twice. I try to pull my piles back from under him and into some semblance of order.

“Well that depends, Joshua. What will I get out of marrying you?” I humour him absently.

He looks at me with a completely straight face. “Great sex.”

Oh My.

* * * * * * *

I’m so amused right now. Donna has blushed this deep shade of red and its really quite adorable. And all I had to do was mention great sex. I am definitely going to file this piece of information away for later.

I’d give just about anything to know what’s going through her mind right now. I mean I am just playing, which of course, she knows, but still…

God knows what’s wrong with me today! I’m suddenly thinking all these things that I really shouldn’t be thinking… and doing things I really oughtn’t be doing. But what the hell, it’s fun.

We don’t always get much fun.

I watch with a grin as Donna visibly recovers from her embarrassment.

“Well Josh, seeing as we aren’t married I’m just going to have to rely on office gossip as to how great in bed you are” she manages, not quite looking me in the eye.

“There’s office gossip about how good I am in bed?” I exclaim, a little louder than I meant to. Well the office shouldn’t be gossiping about that kind of thing! Unless it’s good, I guess… that probably wouldn’t be too bad right?

“Of course” Donna quips.

“What do they say?”

“Oh you know… the usual…frequency, technique, excitement factors”

“That’s the usual??” I gulp.

She nods. “Of course. Naturally, one has to take it all with a grain of salt though Josh. It’s not like these people were ever there in person. So I’m sure the whole Chinese Whispers thing comes into play.”

Okay now I’m indignant.

It’s one thing to gossip about people at the office.

It’s totally another thing not to believe it.

If it’s good, I mean.

“You don’t believe the claims about my sexual prowess, Donna?” I say in a combination of mock hurt and smugness.

She looks up from where she’s rearranging her piles of paper, and looks me straight in the eye this time.

“I try never to judge without a first hand account, Josh.”

Umm… okay… hmm….

I am Joshua Lyman. I will not be beaten at my own game of out-bantering. I grin widely.

“Wanna find out?”

* * * * * * * *

He’s lost his mind.

It’s the only viable explanation.

“Excuse me?” I try to ask this in a nice indignant tone.

My voice squeaked.

Oh God.

How embarrassing.

He smirks even wider.

“Do you, Donnatella Moss, want to find out if the said rumours are true?”

“Can’t” I reply vainly searching for a reason why we really can’t.

“Can’t? Why not?”

“Cause according to your logic before, to get ‘great sex’ with you, we’d have to be married.” I think and say in my logical tone, “and we aren’t.” Emphasis never hurt anyone.

He grins in this really unnerving way.

“I have a plan.”

“Why does that scare me, Josh?”

“Oh ye of little faith,” he quips and bounces off the couch again, reaching out for my hand, “Come on you.”

Against my better judgement I take his hand, and note that it’s really soft and warm… um yeah. I take his hand. Like I said.

Josh pulls me up and heads off in the direction of my computer on the other side of the room.

“What are we doing?”

“You’ll see, Donna. Just wait,” he says while turning on the machine.

So, I guess I’ll just wait then.

That lasts all of about 60 seconds.

“What’s your password to log onto the net?”

Sighing, I take his place in front of the computer and connect it for him.

“There you are. Now what?”

“I’ll show you,” he says as he moves back to the computer and starts doing things. He’s searching for something but I can’t tell what it is.

After a few minutes of grunts and mumbling I wonder if his great plan is even going to get off the ground.

“There!” he exclaims proudly.

I move up and look over his shoulder.

And ‘there!’ indeed it is.

A cyber certificate ready to be signed.

A cyber *wedding* certificate.

* * * * * * *

I told you I had a plan. Donna didn’t believe me. But I had one.

“Josh!” Donna squeaks again.

That really is kind of cute. I swivel around on the computer chair to face her.

“What?” I ask innocently, sounding incredibly not innocent.

“We can not get married,” she says adamantly.

“Why not? It’s not like its legally binding, Donna” I reason.

“But, but… we just can’t, Josh! What would people say!”

“Why would they say anything? It’s not like there’s a register of these things… there are thousands of internet marriage sites all over the net… unless you’re going to go tell someone I don’t see why anyone would find out.”

“Josh! We are not getting married!” her voice rises a little with that last sentence.

“C’mon, Donna…this is just for fun… its not like it’s a real wedding or anything.” Something changes in her expression at that. It’s almost like her features soften somehow.

And she pouts.

I grin. She only pouts when I’m winning.

“What Donna?” I ask gently, still maintaining the smug grin that’s set up home on my face.

She pouts more before responding. “But I always wanted a big wedding… with a dress… a good dress Josh. A Vera Wang dress even.”

“Well I tell you what, Donna,” I laugh and reach out for her hands and she takes them, “How about, if we ever get married for real, I will personally buy you the dress of your dreams?”

She considers this and magically the pout disappears to be replaced with a smile as she steps closer to me. “Okay” she remarks happily.

I laugh at her again. She really is cute sometimes.

And I really have to stop saying the word ‘cute’…

“Well then, come and type your name in, Donna.”

* * * * * * * *

Five minutes later I’m married to Josh.

This is so bizarre.

I mean I know its not real and all, but still, its not what I expected to be doing when I woke up this morning.

So, I just got married. On the Internet. My wedding, if you could call it that, consisted of typing in my name, watching Josh type in his, and then hitting a button obnoxiously labeled ‘Lets Get Hitched!’

Just how I always imagined it.

Josh swivels around to me again, only he swivels too far and bangs his knee into the computer desk just before he completes the circle. He lets out this little yelp and I stifle a laugh. Pretty unsuccessfully.

He scowls at me and swivels to the exact right spot, planting his feel down on the floor to prevent any more movement.

“So, Donna” he states with this matter of fact air that makes me worry.

“Yeah?”

“We’re married now,” he states again.

“Yes I noticed, Josh, what’s your point?” I wonder.

“Well, you said before that I could not prove to you that the rumours about my sex life were true because we weren’t married. Now we are married. Therefore…”

“Oh no Josh… that is not how it works. We are not going to have sex because you ‘think’ we got actually married.”

I’m not sure where he’s going with this. I mean he can’t actually think we are going to have sex now. He’s in a weird mood yes, as I already noted, but he’s still Josh. There must still be some sense of reality in there.

“But we did, Donna,” he insists, his voice kind of low and strange to my ears.

He’s looking at me really intently now. And the twinkle isn’t there. At least not the fun one of before, this one is different… and I’m not sure I want to examine why.

He reaches out a hand to me and I, being apparently devoid of sense right now, take it and let him draw me closer.

What the hell is going on here I ask myself in my mind.

Actually, I really need that answered.

“What the hell is going on here, Josh?”

He clears his throat and I swear he looks a little… embarrassed maybe?

“I don’t know…,” he admits in this soft voice, “ I mean I was just playing Donna… but…,” he trails off and looks up at me with this expression that makes my breathe fade in my lungs.

“Josh…” my voice cracks a little.

And suddenly this isn’t a game anymore and Josh is pulling me closer, between his legs, and my thighs hit the firmness of the chair he’s still sitting on.

His arms encircle my waist and he’s still staring up at me with this look of need and desire. And from my advantage point above him, I can see the need somewhere else as well, tightening against the fabric of his suit pants.

His hands are softly rubbing up and down my back through my blouse and he continues to stare at me a moment longer, trying to gauge the situation in my eyes.

“Donna,” he starts softly, “Do you want to…I mean because I know it’ll be awkward…either way… and I don’t want to do anything that will hurt… us…” he trails off again and I can see a glimmer of worry in his eyes.

And that glimmer of worry makes up my mind for me.

Hell, its not like I didn’t actually *want* this…

Leaning down a little, I press my lips to his.

* * * * * * * *

Donna is kissing me. I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore… hell I can’t even think at the moment.

I groan inside as I feel her soft lips part and her tongue teases my lips… oh yeah, I know what I’m thinking.

I’m thinking this feels so damn good.

Opening my mouth immediately I grant her access and touch my tongue to hers, feeling this electric feeling go straight through me. My arms tighten around Donna’s small waist bringing her closer to me and I hear this amazing whimper come from her mouth.

I break from her mouth and start kissing all over her face and throat. I have this sudden urge to touch my lips to every inch of her skin. And while that’s not gonna happen right now because I’m in too much of a hurry to pay enough attention, I’m certainly going to at least kiss a fair portion.

Licking, kissing and sucking my way down her throat I almost can’t continue as she keeps making these aroused noises. She isn’t yelling and screaming or anything, she’s not even moaning loudly. No, she’s just making these soft little sighs and I can hear her breath catching in her throat as I move to new spots along her shoulder. I don’t really care if she doesn’t ever scream my name as long as she keeps making those noises.. God..

“Josh…” she breathes, and I quickly look up at her.

“Yeah … okay?”

“More than okay,” she answers with a smile. I smile too and wait for her to continue. “I just thought that we could move… this… to somewhere more, um, comfortable?”

Grinning, “And where would that more comfortable place be, Donna?” I tease.

She blushes. I swear, my erection is pressed up against her leg, she’s just had her tongue in her mouth, and yet she still blushes when I tease her about moving it to the bedroom. She’s just … adorable.

Apparently however, the blush doesn’t effect her mouth.

“Well I think it would be more comfortable in my bed actually.”

“Think so do ya?”

She nods decisively. “Yes.”

“Okay, lets go there then” I agree.

She backs up out of my arms a little and then pulls me back towards her room. Obviously, I follow willingly. In truth, I may have started pulling her a little in my haste to get her back in my arms. But hey, we’re all human.

Finally, we’re in her room and I swear if I don’t feel her body against mine in the next 30 seconds something bad is going to happen. Maybe in the next 3….

I smile at her widely and flop down on her bed pulling her with me and suddenly she’s in my arms and I can’t get enough of her. We’re lying on our sides and I pull her so close to me I know she can feel me hard against her. She maneuvers one of her legs in between mine and hooks it around my lower leg, pulling me closer. I wrap my arms back around her and just look at her for a second, she’s staring back at me with wide eyes full or arousal, and knowing that that arousal is for me is the most amazing feeling.

My mouth descends on her again and she lets my tongue into her mouth, I can’t even begin to describe how much better this is than I imagined. She smells incredible, she feels incredible, and she tastes incredible.

I roll her over onto her back and stay half on my side and half over her, moving my free leg in between hers. Her arms come up immediately and snake around my neck, her fingers playing in my hair. She moans softly as I let my hands roam over her skin, her breasts, her throat, back down to her thigh and I’m glad she likes it because there’s no way I could not touch her right now.

* * * * * * * *

Josh better not stop touching me right now, I may not be accountable for my actions if he does.

He feels so good, and I know its not just because I haven’t done this for…awhile, shall we say. He feels this good because its Josh. Well, that and apparently he’s pretty damn good at doing this kind of thing.

I moan softly as his hand brushes over one of my breasts, he hears me and brings his hand back again. He’s a good boy my Josh. Hehe. My mind starts running through scenarios of what Josh would think of me calling him a good boy and all of them are quite amusing.

All humorous thoughts leave my head abruptly, however, as Josh flattens his palm and starts brushing it feather light against my hardened nipple. Even through my bra and shirt, it feels like electricity is jumping from his hand and into me. I moan again, just softly, and look up into his eyes.

Josh looks back at me with an intensity I’ve often seen, but rarely when it’s being bestowed on me. I smile up at him and he smiles softly back, just a hint of dimples.

“Hey” he smiles.

I smile wider, “Hi.”

“This is fun” he notes.

Couldn’t agree more.

“Very,” I manage.

“I like the sounds you make,” he says, surprising me.

“I like that you cause me to make them” I reply still smiling.

“Mmmm…” is all he says before he moves his lips back down to mine.

He’s kissing me more hurriedly now, and I have to say, I’m kissing him more hurriedly back. His hands are still roaming over me and I’m practically jumping up into his touch it feels so good. It amazes me that something so simple as touch can do this to a person.

Josh’s hand flattens out over my stomach and then down, a little more, back up and underneath my top to my bare skin. I sigh into the kiss and swear I can feel him smiling against my mouth. Our tongues acquaint themselves with each other, knowing each other quite well in a verbal sense, but not in a physical one. I’m only vaguely aware of this however as my mind is busy following the soft feel of Josh’s hands as they roam slowly over my ribs and up my sides, over one breast and then his fingers trail softly down between it and the other.

Pulling his mouth away from mine, changing his mind and kissing me lightly again, then pulling away properly, he looks down at me.

“Can we take this off?” he says tugging a little at the bottom of my shirt.

“Only if we can take this off too,” I counter tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

“Deal,” he agrees and sits up off me, undoing buttons.

I’m sure the idea here is that I should be undoing my buttons too, but watching Josh is much more fun. So, I lay there and do just that. He doesn’t seem to mind either, and he watches me watching him, which I find kind of endearing.

Right. Like I needed another thing to endear me to Josh. Heh.

He finishes and slips his shirt off, dropping it onto my bedroom floor and then smirks at me.

“You gonna take that off or just lay there?”

“Do I have an actual choice?” I query.

“Not really, no” he grins.

I sigh melodramatically, sit up and begin working on my buttons. Josh watches me this time. Makes it hard to concentrate on the buttons I find out.

I do get my shirt off eventually however, much to Josh’s happiness if I’m to judge from the grin on his face.

“That too,” he says pointing at my bra.

“ *That*, Josh?” I mimic his demand.

“Yes Donna, that”

I laugh and reach around to unhook my bra, before I can get it off however he’s pressing my shoulders back down towards the bed and I willingly allow him.

* * * * * * *

The sight of Donna’s pale skin is just too much for me to bear and I have to kiss it all before she even moves another inch.

I let my lips softly trail over her throat and across her collarbone, just lightly flicking my tongue against her warm skin. My hands go to her waist and softly caress the skin there as I let my lips move further downwards.

I slide a hand up to her shoulder and hook the strap of her bra with a finger, dragging it slowly down her arm and watching as the material moves off her breasts. God she’s beautiful. She’s squirming delicately beneath me and I stop staring at her to taste her skin once more. Taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking gently, I nearly come right there at the delicious low moan that she makes.

That moan was louder than the other ones.

I smile around her nipple and then gently tease it with my teeth, softly squeezing it and then rubbing softly with my tongue.

She’s moaning more, I note with satisfaction. Donna in pleasure is a good Donna indeed I decide.

“Josh….” She softly whispers my name.

I let her now wet nipple slip from my mouth and push myself up on an elbow to see her face.

“Yeah?” I question a little hoarsely.

“Will you… um….,” she trails off and I see the beginnings of a blush touch her cheeks.

“What, Donna…its only me…” I probe gently. I don’t want her embarrassed. Not of this. Of us. This is not something that I want embarrassment anywhere near to spoil.

Her cheeks are a soft touch redder, or maybe she’s aroused. It’s a little hard to tell right now.

She clears her throat and starts again. “Um, will you…I need to feel your tongue…down…,”she gestures slightly with her hand at her hips, “there.” She finishes.

Yep. Definitely redder.

I meanwhile, am grinning like an idiot.

“Of course Donna, … Donnatella. It’ll truly make my day to do that.” I seem to be getting a little sappy here. It’s worth it if she feels wanted though.

She nods and looks less uneasy. Then she smiles and I know she’s fine.

Now…getting back to what she wants. What I want too actually. A lot.

* * * * * * * *

I lift my hips up as Josh undoes my pants and begins to tug them down my legs. He quickly disposes of them off the side of the bed and then moves his attention back to me with a big smile that warms me inside.

His hands slide up my thighs and I’m getting so impatient here. I was embarrassed to ask him if he’d do this. It’s not really something I’m comfortable about, asking things during sex. I haven’t had much practice at it, but I think with Josh I might get to being good at it. It’s Josh after all. I don’t need to worry about what he might think because I know he’d never laugh at me or anything like that. Which is why I asked him, just before, to do this. That, and I’m so very, very, aroused right now and want desperately to know how Josh feels in that way.

Ohhhh….. his hands are rubbing against me through my underwear and its just… oh god… its amazing…

My hips arch off the bed slightly and I moan as his fingers press a little harder. He smiles happily at that and then bends down to me, placing a soft kiss on my sex through the material. By now, he knows how wet I am for him of course.

Hooking his fingers through the sides, he pulls my underwear off slowly and delicately and the look on his face when he can see me is something I will never in my life forget. He looks, enraptured, like he can’t believe I’m letting him see me this way.

Which really isn’t that surprising when you think about it.

And then his tongue is dipping into me and running along my center and my pelvis arches up as a gasp escapes my lips. Oh wow. He continues to run his tongue along me just teasing me, and then he presses against my clit firmly and I almost die on the spot.

“Oh Josh!” I manage to groan out and I feel him laugh softly against me.

He moves tighter against me and sucks on my clit, his hands on my thighs, spreading them further apart. I’m squirming now and I can’t stop. A low moan seems to be coming from my throat and its not stopping, I wonder vaguely how that can be if I don’t stop to breathe. Josh’s tongue resumes its work on my clit, softly caressing and teasing. It feels so good, and I can’t believe this is happening, with Josh, and the combination of those things assures me that I’m going to come much sooner than I normally would.

A thought that is very soon confirmed as Josh moves a hand up to me and gently presses a finger inside me. That feeling in my abdomen is starting, and its growing. Rapidly. He’s rubbing against me inside with his finger and increasing the speed of his tongue. And then he whispers my name so softly into me and I’m coming.

My muscles begin to convulse, wave after wave of pleasure shoots through me and I can’t ever remember an orgasm feeling so good, nor ever thinking it could. I feel cold tingles along my skin and am vaguely aware that I’m moaning in between other soft strangled sounds.

In the next couple of seconds, though it feels like so much more, the waves slow in frequency and I become aware of Josh watching me with the happiest expression I’ve ever seen on his face.

* * * * * * *

“Donna…” I manage to choke out as I look at her.

I can’t believe how beautiful she is. That was… wow. I’ve never felt this way about making someone come before. I mean this was… this was Donna…

“You’re so beautiful…you’re amazing” I voice my thoughts to her because she deserves to hear them.

She smiles lazily up at me, completely relaxed and fulfilled (if I do say so myself.)

“And you have a great tongue” she remarks with a grin.

I laugh. “Glad you approve.”

“MMmmmm, I definitely approve.”

We just smile at each other for a moment…we probably look ridiculous, but who cares. I just made Donna come. I feel ridiculously proud too.

She pauses a bit and then obviously decides to ask what’s on her mind.

“Do you want me to…” she raises an eyebrow and looks down at my obvious erection.

I’m still smiling, “Nah… that’s okay for now, I’d rather do something else….Do we need protection ?”

“Yup. Um hang on,” she rolls over onto her side (giving me a nice view of her ass by the way ) and opens a draw of the side table.

Turning back, she reveals a box of condoms.

“Prepared I see” I tease her.

“Better than unprepared I’d say” she remarks.

Can’t argue with her logic there.

“Good point, shall I?”

“Sure,” she hands me the box and smiles.

I’m out of my pants in about 2 seconds flat, pausing a second so she can see me, not because I’m that self centered, but because its only fair for her to get a look seeing as I’ve been staring at her naked body for a good while now. She seems to approve of my thoughtfulness. Or something else.

Moving back up to the bed I open the box and remove a condom, carefully placing the box within reach.

Who knows how long we could be here. Ever hopeful I am.

Donna just keeps watching me with this sweet smile on her face. It makes me hurry. After I’m prepared, I move between her legs and lean down to her mouth, kissing her softly. She kisses me back and then urges me closer with a leg.

“Impatient Donna?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

I grin and carefully nudge at her opening with my cock, finding the right angle to enter her. She urges me on with a tilt of her hips and I slide slowly into her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. There aren’t any, and then suddenly I’m fully inside her.

Inside Donna.

Wow.

I’m pretty sure she feels the same way because she’s got an incredible smile going on right now.

I smile back and begin to move. I really have no choice, the feel of her clutching around my cock is driving me mad. I am so not going to last too long here.

“Oh” Donna gasps softly in pleasure as I thrust into her.

“Good?” is all I can manage with a grunt.

“Uh huh. Don’t stop please”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Donna”

“Good” She leans her head back into a pillow and closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of our joining.

I continue to thrust into her, trying to be loving but unable to keep the slowness going. She feels so snug around me and the fact that this is Donna I’m doing this with is making my head spin. I groan softly as I continue to slip in and out of her.

“Donna?”

“Yeah Josh?”

“I’m not gonna last much longer here..”

“That’s fine Josh, I don’t mind”

“Sure?”

She opens her eyes and looks up at me.

“Yep Josh. I already got my pleasure. I want to see you come too.” She emphasizes this with a clenching of her muscles around me and I’m coming suddenly and unexpectedly with gasp of her name as I spill into her.

I collapse down onto her with a groan. “You did that on purpose.”

“Did what?” she asks innocently.

“The squeezy thing.”

“Oh that,” she says airily, and smugly, “Yup. I did that on purpose.”

“Well, as it happens, I really didn’t mind.”

“I didn’t think you would” she’s grinning now.

I lift my head up from where its resting next to hers, and looking down at her face I can’t help but smile.

“You look cute. Post-sex is definitely a good Donna look.”

She smirks. “Well post-sex looks pretty good on you too ya know.”

Smiling I lean down and kiss her lips softly. “We’ll just have to see more of those looks then won’t we?”

She nods enthusiastically. “Definitely!”

“So do I live up to the rumours?”

“Oh you most assuredly live up to them, Josh.”

“Sure about that? Because I wouldn’t want there to be any doubt you know.”

She gets this mock thoughtful look on her face. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to check of course.”

“Of course, and it is our honeymoon and all right now.”

“Oh yeah! It is too!” I notice that she doesn’t doubt the authenticity of our wedding anymore. “Lets have more sex then.” She proclaims.

Laughing, “Fine with me Donnatella. Fine with me.”

* * * * * * * * *

For some reason, it doesn’t seem weird that I’m in bed with Josh right now. Or that we just made love.

Or that we did so after getting married. Well, sort of.

Right now, I really don’t feel like doubting anything at all. This is good. Josh and I are good.

And besides, I don’t have to doubt or worry about anything right now for one very comforting and happy reason.

The twinkle is in his eye.  


 


End file.
